


Your Good Boy

by bridgeburningbucky



Category: Captain America
Genre: Coming Untouched, F/M, Female Reader, Multiple Orgasms, PMSing, Sweet Bucky, hella self indulgent, praising, thigh riding, we all need a sweet bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridgeburningbucky/pseuds/bridgeburningbucky
Summary: Reader is experiencing pms symptoms and Bucky can do nothing but be a sweet, caring boy.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Your Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this in my drafts for a while. I personally experience these pms symptoms and sometimes I just wish I had a Bucky to help out.
> 
> Also, female superheroes are fucking awesome and if they were to experience pms they’d still be bad bitches.

“I hate being a woman,” you let out as you walk into the communal lunch room at the tower. Heading straight for the fridge to grab the chocolate you've some how hidden from everyone else.

“I can’t imagine why,” a low voice startles you and you almost hit your head with the roof of the fridge.

Turning around, chocolate bar pointed at the enemy you see Bucky sitting at a table with a bowl of cereal in front of him.  
“Chocolate bar as a weapon? That’s a new one," he says taking another spoonful of cereal.

You lower your arm and let out a sigh, “Bucky has anyone ever told you you’re like a sneaky cat?, Cause you are.” Closing the fridge door with your leg you head towards him and take a seat in front of him.

There’s a bite already missing from you chocolate and that means you didn’t hide it as well as you thought. You don’t have the energy to even think of possible culprits. Slouching down and taking a bite you nod at Bucky, “What’s it like being a guy?”

Bucky raises an eyebrow and shrugs, “Never thought about it.”

“Lucky you. I’m pmsing like a motherfucker,” you let out and Bucky doesn't respond.

Bucky doesn’t know exactly what to say because he doesn't know what that means but he figures it's a women thing so he won't say anything to save him from sounding insensitive. Something Sam has been trying to teach him about. So he continues to tell listen to you talk about said pms, as you have no filter at the moment, only being lead by the misery your body is putting you through.

Your doctor had suggested you stop taking birth control for a couple of months and it has definitely been affecting you, your body is all out of wack trying to regulate itself. It's hell.

“It’s like I can’t even breath because I’m so bloated and all I’m craving is sweet stuff which I love but it’s all going straight to my ass and don’t even get me started on my breasts. They’re so _sore_ and _sensitive_ that every step I take makes me want to cry,” and you almost do, your hormones are so out of sync that crying is the only response to anything. You take another bite of chocolate and then rest your forehead with a little thud against the table. Letting out little sniffles.

Bucky has a spoon of cereal in his mouth and he feels dumb when he doesn’t know what to say so all you can hear is the crunch of his cheerios. You want to cry at how cute Bucky's crunching is.

You turn your head so your cheek rests against the table and you look up at Bucky through the hair that has fallen on your face but you're unbothered to move it, “I’m sorry.” You had no sense of filter when your body wasn’t betraying you and it was ten times worse now and Bucky also makes you feel at ease so you let your guard down around him.

Bucky just nods and gets up to wash his bowl, but not before gently pushing the hair out of your face and behind your ear.

You want to cry at the action because you know Bucky has a hard time giving and receiving affection.

You start crying again and take another bite of your chocolate.

—  
Bucky on the other hand starts to worry about you when you don’t come to training and even Sam mentions how weird it is with out you. “She’s pmsing.” Bucky says, as always with little emotion.

“What the hell did you just say?” Sam asks confused as he wraps his hands before using the punching bags.

Bucky shrugs, “She told me earlier today that she was pmsing and she was crying.” The events from earlier had left him feeling uneasy as he didn’t know what to do and he usually knew what to do. Only pushing your hair back like some creep. He shakes his head at himself throwing a punch at his own bag.

“I didn’t know you knew what that meant,” Sam says impressed and slightly uncomfortable to be talking about this with Bucky of all people.

Bucky does a combination before grunting out, “I didn’t, until today. She looked a mess.”

As of he’s seen some shit, Sam shudders as he threatens, “You better not tell her that to her face. My lady suffers through that too and it’s hell.”

This piques Bucky’s interest, stopping the bag from swinging, “What do you do to help her?”

Sam eyes him, “Why so curious?”

Bucky gives him a ‘really’ look cause he knows he’s not secretive about the way he looks at you which Tony describes as “Robotic puppy with hearts for eyes.” Which also came as a surprise to others since you were once considered one of the deadliest assassins at one point in time.

And Sam knows this but he just likes to see Bucky get all boy crush, “Yeah, yeah, I know. The first time I saw my lady go through it I looked up pms and like tried to make her as comfortable as possible. It was weird looking that shit up but once you read about what the fuck goes on in a woman’s body you learn to appreciate her more. Bought her some cute sweats cause she complained of being bloated,” Bucky looks up at the mention of bloating and makes a list of everything Sam says...for once.

—  
Back in your room you feel like death would be sweeter than feeling like you’re about to pop out of your leggings. You think about how it’s bullshit that you not only bleed out of you vagina for a week straight but have to suffer a week before leading up to said bleeding.

There’s a knock on your door and you don’t want to struggle with getting up so you just let out a sad, “Come in.”

The door opens and in comes Bucky with a box in his arms. He’s dressed in track pants and a tank top and looks so _cuddly_. You’re not even embarrassed at the fact that you have your leggings rolled down past your waist with your hands on your breasts. You know you’ll kick yourself after this bullshit is over cause Bucky is so cute and you just want him to hold you in his arms like the big box he’s carrying, you feel your eyes water. _Damn hormones._

You let out a pitiful, “Hi Bucky.”

You blush when he lets out a sweet, “How you feeling doll?” And you want to cry again because his voice is so kind and he usually calls you doll on missions when he sees you struggling.

“I’m a mess.”

Bucky doesn’t say anything but he sets down the box on the bed by your feet.

“What’s in there?” You ask curiously. You’re always the one that approaches Bucky so your curiosity is to be expected.

“You gotta open it to find out doll.”

You make grabby hands at him and he takes it as a cue to help sit you up. His metal arm feels nice and cool against your heated skin and you shudder. You open your legs and pull the box towards you. Bucky shyly goes and stands back by the foot of your bed and you look up at him and he gives you a nod to open it.

The first thing you see when you open the box is a pair of Nike sweat pants that seem a size too big for you but feel so soft in your hands. You let out a gasp as you pull them out, “Bucky! These are _so soft_.”

“I figured you would feel more comfortable in looser pants," he says.

Your heart races as it clicks that everything inside the box is because you told Bucky you were pmsing. You feel yourself tear up, “Buckyyy. You didn’t have to do this.”

There’s a blush creeping it’s way on his cheeks and you know it's taking a lot of him to be vulnerable in front of you. You grab the next item, it’s a shirt you’ve seen before, a grey cotton shirt that Bucky usually wears to movie nights. You bring it to you chest and you’re hit with Bucky’s scent and you nearly moan. You had asked him once where he had gotten his shirts when his shoulder brushed against yours and the soft material had felt like a heaven.

Bucky’s scratching the back of his neck, his hard exterior softening a bit as he says, “I wasn’t sure if you’d prefer the sweats or just the shirt and I figured one of mine would be big enough to make you feel comfortable.”

“Bucky it’s _perfect_,” you smile up at him.

You pull the shirt over your head and it pools at your waist. Reaching behind, you unlatch your bralette and throw it aside. The cotton shirt feels nice against you sensitive nipples, you let out a sigh and you hear Bucky intake air but you don’t pay mind to it, too comfy to feel embarrassed. You next bring out a pack of heated pads, these are perfect for when you eventually get cramps. You grab a lavender messaging body cream and it takes you a moment to figure out what it’s use is and you look up at Bucky who at this point isn’t even looking at you. You let out a breath when you remember you told Bucky your breasts were sore, your face heats up, “You’ve thought of _everything_ huh buck?”

No answer, and you don’t push. Bucky had put too much effort for you to tease him and you don’t want to make him feel dumb.

The last few items are some face masks, a really soft blanket, some fuzzy socks and your favorite chocolate bars.

You don’t have time to kick yourself for being tempted to eat even more of the sweets because Bucky says, “I know you said it goes straight to your butt but that’s not always a bad thing.”

A laugh escapes you, surprised at his comment, “Bucky you flirt.”

You make grabby hands again and he comes to you with no question and you pull him down for a hug, feeling yourself start to tear up again, “Thank you so much Buck, this is so sweet.”

Bucky awkwardly pats your back.

Before you pull away you ask him through sniffles, “Can you help me get out of these leggings and into the sweats?”

You sound so sweet and tired that Bucky just nods and doesn’t hesitate to slide down the leggings and carefully puts each foot in the legs before he picks you up gently as he pulls the sweats up your waist. They’re definitely roomy and oh so comfortable.

“Do you want me to put on the fuzzy socks?”

You nod your head giggling through your sniffles because you never thought you would hear Bucky say 'fuzzy socks.' He slips them on and you notice that they have little red starts all over them, “Thank you.”

“No problem doll.”

Bucky doesn’t know what to do so he says goodnight and walks out of your room. You’re a little sad that he’s gone but you feel the emotional fatigue finally catching up to you that you curl up in a ball and fall asleep in your new pms gear.

—

You open your eyes and the room is complete darkness, looking over at the clock it says it’s nearly two in the morning. You feel hot and kick off the sweats for some relief. You turn to lay on your back and the sudden movement reminds you of your sore breasts. “When will this end?” you ask the empty room and grab each breast with a hand hoping to ease the pain. It doesn’t work and you want to cry. You remember the cream Bucky got you and a need to be taken care by Bucky gets you out of bed and walking down the hall to Bucky’s room.

Bucky isn’t asleep, mind always too wind up to sleep when a crack of light from the hallway has him look up as the door to his room slowly opens to reveal you in just his shirt.

“Bucky?” Comes your sweet voice.

He sits up worried that somethings happened, feet swiftly landing beside his bed, “What’s wrong doll?”  
You sniffle as you walk towards where he’s sitting and stand between his legs. He still has the same tank he was wearing earlier and only his boxer briefs on.

Bucky heaves a sigh at how close you are, keeping his hands balled in fists on his knees. Worried he’ll reach for you and hurt you. “Are you okay?”

You shake your head. “I can’t sleep,” you sniffle. Bucky’s about to ask what he can do to help when he sees the lavender cream cradled in your arms.

“_Oh_.”

This isn't the first time that Bucky gets flushed because of you. You always seem to catch him off guard and tonight is no different.

You take a step back as you finally feel like you’ve pushed him too far and Bucky can sense you backtracking so he grabs you by the waist and gently pulls you back in-between his legs, “No it’s okay doll, I got you.” You feel a sense of relief at his words. The tension in your back disappears and you give yourself over to Bucky’s arms and he accepts you gladly.

Bucky hasn’t moved his hands from where they are and he looks up at you, the only source of light is the shine of the moon creeping through the curtain, “Tell me it’s okay for me to do this.”

His permission for your consent catches your breath and there’s no hesitation when you say, “_Please Buck_.”

With permission granted his hands become more assured and they caress up under your shirt. Chills rack up your body at the contrast of his two hands, warm and cold sensations consuming you. Your breath hitches as he pulls you on to his lap, your legs straddling one of his thighs. You don’t know how many times you’ve told Sam, to his dismay, that Bucky’s thighs are what your dreams are made of. Your hands hold on to his shoulders so that you have something to ground you.

Bucky is mesmerized at the reactions each time he caresses your body. He can see that you’re getting antsy waiting for him to do what you wordlessly asked him. He grabs the bottom of his shirt that pools at your waist and asks in a whisper, “Doll can I?” You nod your head quickly and he pulls the shirt off in one swift motion.

There’s no room for embarrassment or shyness on your part because Bucky makes you feel safe and secure. In the lowlight you see his eyes darken as he looks at your naked frame. Yet there is a hint of hesitation from the way his hands shake in mid air as they don’t know where to touch now that you're naked besides your panties. Instead he grabs for the cream he bought you and uncaps the bottle, squeezing cream into his hands. You all but whine as you watch him rub the cream in his hands, the anticipation of finally having some relief growing by the second.

Your breathing is heavy, you would have never guessed how intimate this would be. You close your eyes at the first touch of his hands on your breasts, the air feeling cold on them from the cream and you tilt your head back and sigh at the slight pressure he’s applying. You could have never done this on your own, his hands big enough to cup your whole breast and the cream making it easier for his thumbs to caress small circles around your nipples. It’s a mixture of pain and relief as he adds more pressure.

From experience you know that playing with your nipples is a sure way for you to get wet and Bucky is well on his way to making you fucking drip. His thigh is so warm under you and you can feel him hard as a rock against your left knee but you know he won’t do anything about it. Buck’s selfless like that but not on your watch.

In a calming out of breath moan you let out, “You’re so good to me Bucky, always _so good_.” His hands falter a bit and you make sure to keep eye contact as you continue, “Always make sure I’m okay, right?”

Bucky nods, his eyes never looking away from you, breathless as he says, “Ye-yeah doll, always.”

You know he’s a guarded man with thick emotional walls, but you've noticed his flushed states every time you pay attention to him and praise him. Whether it’s during combat practice or when you team up to play beer pong on the weekends. Bucky is so used to being this stoic soldier that he needs help unwinding and losing control, needs to know that he’s doing okay. Something you can definitely provide.

You reach for the bottle of cream and pour some across your chest and Bucky doesn’t hesitate to spread it around giving even more attention to your sore breasts. “_That’s it Bucky, that feels so nice_.” You move your right hand from his shoulder grabbing a fist full of hair, tugging on it as you use it to pull your hips back to grind on Bucky's thigh. Both of you moaning at the sensations.

In a breathy sigh Bucky says, "_Doll_,” and continues with his thumbs moving in circular motions and this time he gives your breasts a squeeze.

"Oh god yes," you moan out tilting your head back and grinding down just a bit harder on his thigh. You look down and you can see the shimmer of wetness on his thigh and the image almost makes you come on the spot. "I'm so wet Bucky, _you_ made me so wet.”

Bucky keens at your words. His heavy breathing is all you can focus on, that is until Bucky leans forward and takes your left nipple into his mouth. With his eyes closed he moans as his tongue swirls around your nipple like it’s his mission. He starts sucking and the way his lips are wrapped around you is taking you to a whole other dimension.

In this position you can cradle his head better and you run your fingers through his hair pulling out soft hitches out of him. You don’t know how you’ve lasted this long without coming with the way that Bucky has consumed every part of your being.

“Bucky look at me,” you say in a whisper, mouth open and eyes half lidded. Mouth still latched onto your breast Bucky opens his eyes and looks right at you.

If Bucky’s eyes were glassy with want before, now they are fully blown and he places his mouth on your nipple and slowly starts to suck on it as his metal hand squeezes the other.

“You’re so good to me, _such a good boy_.” He hums and the vibrations go straight down your spine. He doesn’t look away and you have never seen someone as disheveled as how Bucky looks right now. So unguarded and relaxed, and it’s all for you. He’s staring at you like you’ve hung the fucking moon.

The soreness of your breasts has always been a symptom that lasts for days. But you had no idea how pleasurable it could be until now. Another rush of pleasure goes through you as you arch your chest towards Bucky’s mouth.

Your orgasm is building up and your breathing quickens and when he switches to the other nipple, the combination of his mouth and the cold air that hits the nipple he just had in his mouth makes your whole body shudder as your orgasm overcomes you. Moaning, you hug Bucky’s head to your chest as your body shudders. Riding out your high, your thighs tremble around Bucky’s. Breathing heavily, you whisper into Bucky’s ear, “Fuck, thank you sweetie, _always so good_, _always_.”

Bucky shudders underneath you and that’s when you notice Bucky’s riding out his high too. You can see the wet spot where he’s came in his boxers. Your breath hitches and you lean forward, placing kisses to his jaw line and down his throat, whispering in between, “I can’t believe I didn’t get to see your face when you came.” Bucky lets out a breath he’s been holding in. Like you were going to get mad at him for getting off. “I’m sorry doll, I didn’t-“

You cut him off, “Shh baby, it’s okay. I think it’s _so hot_ you came untouched.” He searches your face for reassurance and then lands on your lips. He looks back up at, asking for permission. You answer by closing the small gap between your faces and kissing him, nice and slow, taking in his bottom lip before releasing it and opening your eyes. His eyes are dark and you’re sure yours are the same looking back at him.

Leaning forward again you feel his hips stutter up and you feel his cock is still hard. “Are you hard again?” Bucky looks down, shamefully. You grab his chin and make him look at you, “I’ll take care of you this time, just relax.” The tension in his shoulders loosens and you move to where you’re straddling both thighs but hovering over his crotch. You look down to see his thigh shining with your wetness and a wave of arousal hits you again. You pull down his boxes under his balls and his cock springs up towards his stomach.

Bucky lets out a sigh in relief, leaning back on his hands as his eyes close, almost as if he’s embarrassed. “Keep your eyes open for me,” you ask grazing your other hand ever so slightly down his chest. You see his hands are balled into fist before he opens his eyes. Before he even thinks about breaking eye contact you wrap you hand around him, using the cum that’s slid down his cock to easily pump him.

You study him. His arms are locked as they seem to be the only thing supporting him from falling back and his hands are still balled into fist as if he doesn’t know if he can reach out to touch you. His hair is messy from when you were running your fingers through, lips red, parted as his chest heaves with each passing breath. There’s a thin shine of sweat that glistens across his front, a trail of hair that leads down to where the proof of his lust that’s coursing through his body shows and you can’t believe you have Bucky this undone.

You reach down and move your panties to the side before lowering yourself over Bucky and start to rub over his cock. Bucky doesn’t look away from where your pussy is gliding over the length of his cock. You wish you could just take him bare like this but without your birth control it’s not worth the risk. But you want to feel him, want to make him feel how _wet_ _he makes you_.

“Just relax Bucky, let me take care of you. Say thank you for taking such good care of me. You want that?”

He nods his head quickly but his breath is coming out slower. He spreads his legs a bit more, “That’s it Bucky.” You push him further onto his back and place your hands on his chest. Like this, your breasts are being pushed close together and you moan at the slight pain.

The sound of both of your arousals is deafening in the room. Bucky only letting out quiet grunts every once in while that you compliment back with soft moans.

He’s running his hands up and down your thighs while you have your hands planted feeling the muscles of his abdomen.

It’s a slow build up even with the fact that both of you are sensitive from coming once already. You move nice and slow, just feeling his cock run through your folds. He shudders every time his wet covered head is exposed from between your lips.

You meant when you said you wanted to see him come so you don’t look away from his face.

You feel his abs tighten up and your eyes widen in excitement because you know this is it, “You gonna come Bucky?” He lets out a broken moan and you move up so you have his head between your elbows and you’re up close to his face.

Like this you’re able to move your hips a little faster and your chest is pressed against his, sensitive nipples dragging over his chest.

His breaths are coming faster and he tips his head back, closing his eyes. You grab his chin and sternly say, “_No_. Look at me.” He let’s out a broken moan.

You feel his hips stutter up and you quicken your pace, “Come on Bucky, I want you to come.” You feel your climax coming approaching, “Bucky, Bucky I’m gonna _come_.”

As your climax peaks, your mouth drops open in a silent moan. Riding through your pleasure you don’t break eye contact with Bucky. This time you witness when his climax hits him. His eyes nearly black and his body rigid as cock shoots cum between your stomachs.

You slowly continue to move yourself over his spent cock. He’s shuddering through each roll, “_Doll_,” he grunts out and reaches to still your hips.

You drop your head against his forehead and you softly kiss him, “Thank you, you were so good for me,” you whisper.

You lay there, his hands running up and down your back and you whispering praises against his lips.

It still sucks to be a woman, but just slightly less.


End file.
